Memoria
by DreamingAgain
Summary: Faith wakes up from her coma after a month. There's one slight problem. She doesn't remember anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Prologue.**

It's been one month since Graduation Day. Give or take. California was in the middle of worst storm in like a, century. Streets turned into rivers, trees were being ripped out by wind. In a Sunnydale Hospital, in one white, blank room, a teenage girl lied. Comatose. Reason? Blood loss and head trauma. Her form was thin, skin pale, hair spread down her back. Only sound in the room was made by a couple of machines near the bed. Never leaving her alone, same monotony following her, or rather leading, for the past month. You could've sit there, in absolute darkness, no windows and you still would be able to count time. Because readings on the machines, lines, they never changed. Never altered, never rose.

But the room had a window. One, white, just like the rest of the room, in the middle of the wall. Opposite the doors. Through that window the only light came to this room. Sometimes sun, it's yellow rays trying, and failing, to light up the room. Now however, it came from a different source.

From a storm. Surprised? No, didn't think so. Although when the storm arrives, sky is crept over by the darkness. Thick dark clouds hanging up there like a threat. When the clouds are thick enough, you could say it's night. And yet, from time to time, the room lighted up. How? Storms that bad are usually paired with lighting. This is the source.

In the faint light you could see the girls face. Pale as her whole body, cheekbones clearly visible. She was pretty, but if were taken proper care of, woke up and get back to her pre-coma state she would be beatiful. Raven beaty. Proper care of... That was the issue. Of course she was fed, even bathed once or twice. That was it. There was no one to shave her legs, cut her hair or even paint her stupid toenails.

They didn't bother. Why? Because the girl had no visitors. All this time, lying in this white room, forgotten by the world. Given up on. And yet her body still seemed to fight. By all means she should be dead. But she survived. How? The answer is simple. This girl was a slayer.

And now, do you really think that's true? No, of course not. If someone would find out about lack of interest in this girl, the whole hospital could've been sent to hell. Not literally. It's already on the Hellmouth.

So it went like this.

Girl had many visitors that cared for her. She had many flowers and ''get well'' cards in her room. Basically, she was never alone. Everyone was waiting impatiently for the girl to wake up and welcome back her to their lives. Once she finally did, the room witnessed a big tearful reunion. When she was feeling well enough to leave, almost whole personnel wished her to not ever come back. Not because they didn't like her, because they cared that much for her.

Too cheesy, right? Okay, this is the real version how it happened.

Girl was getting a good care of. Personnel tried hard, but her room still was white, blank. It was almost ridiculous to think that a young girl such as her, was having only one visitor. He came once a week. Stayed for about an hour. Then left, not speaking much. An older man, by the name of Rupert Giles. He was probably the girls dad. She had a different lastname, but maybe that was mothers? However he requested an immediate call if something changed. It was a sunny day, clouds-free. Sky was blue as it could be. And that's when the girl woke up. For real. As soon as monitors reading changed, nurses rushed to her room. They went in only to find an unfocused, scared pair of eyes looking back at them. Doctor came in and saw that the girl was struggling to say something. He ignored it for now, they had to check her vitals. When they were done, he ordered a nurse to get the girl a little water. She drank few tiny sips and her head fell on the bed exhausted. Yet she still tried to say something. He hushed everyone in the room. The girl managed to speak. In a hoarse, husky voice she asked a question.

''Who am I?''


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Chapter One: Faith**

Rupert Giles was a calm man. As much as he could be, considering his role and his past. He was known as a Ripper once, but it was a long time ago. He didn't want to go there. Currently he was jobless, for that he was the man who blew up school, the one he was a librarian in. It was summer, anyway. He should start looking for a new job, but couldn't make himself to do so. He was totally free, because his slayer, Buffy Summers went on a short vacation. He was a watcher, not formally, but he still considered himself one. They lived on a Hellmouth, but he supposed she deserved a little break. So she got her friend, a witch, Willow Rosenberg and they drove away. That happened one week ago. Unfortunately for him and for local population of any kind of monsters, she would be back in 7 days. He should be happy that his slayer was here, guarding the Hellmouth, but he was tired. Rupert had to face the facts, he wasn't getting any younger. With two girls gone, half of his problem was solved. Two boys remained.

Oz and Xander. Soon he found out that it wasn't a problem at all. Xander went on a road trip and for Oz... Let's just say he isn't kind of a person to suddenly drop at his doorstep with a bottle of beer and twister under his arm. Full moon already happened, Oz being a werewolf was locked in the cage and watched by his still-in-town slayer.

He sat in the living room, a cup of tea near him, reading the _Allegory Of The Cave._ A normal book, more or less. See, when he wasn't hunting for some monsters, staking vampires, watching his slayer or performing spells, he preferred normal books. Not some vampire, slayer or any kind of hell spawn-related that walked in this world. Or others. Oh, he bloody had many of those. To relax, however he liked something simple. He sat in silence, sipping his tea, reading his book.

The silence was disturbed. By a ringing phone.

Giles sighed and closed his book. He got up and answered the phone, news shocking him. Faith awoke from the coma she was in. From the one that Buffy put her into. His mind flew with many ways and possibilities when the doctor announced that the patient didn't regain her memory. At all. As they spoke he was informed that she was terrified, asking for her family. So they called. Shortly after he hung up, Giles let out a breath, he didn't realise he was holding. He knew it would happen someday. He was partly relieved that she didn't remember her actions. His relief was cut short when he remembered that she was a slayer. Meaning that she was a free target. Mayor's people may come to get her.

Wasting no more time, he quickly grabbed his boots, jacket and keys. He went to his car. After few failed attempts to start the engine, he got frustrated. He almost slapped himself. No gas.

He had to get to the hospital, that much Giles knew. From his home it was a long walk. He should call someone, but who? Joyce was at the gallery. He needed someone else who knew what happened. Right, of course. Oz! He called and after few rings Oz answered.

''Hey.''

''Hello Oz, it's Giles.''

''Yeah, what's up?'' came the reply.

''Do you have time?'' he asked.

''I can have. Why?'' Oz asked.

''Faith is awake. I need to get to the hospital, but my car is... indisposed. Could you pick me up?''

After few seconds Oz answered. ''You at home?''

''Yes.''

''Give me ten minutes.'' he hung up.

Giles stood in front of his house. He had some time to think. He was no family of hers. From what he knew, Faith never talked about her family. Information he managed to gather about her told him that she never knew her father. Mother was an abusive alcoholic. No siblings. She had a father-daughter reliation with the Mayor, but they killed him. He had no one to call to. Come to think of it, now that she has no memory could she live by herself? He immediately dissmissed that idea. Her apartment was too close to the Mayor's. His people might still be lurking around. She wouldn't know that they were vampires and might invite one in, end up activating another slayer.

She had to live with someone, but who? He, himself didn't had any room ready. He could prepare one, but that would take time. On the other hand, he had no idea how long would she remain at the hospital. That gave him hope. He saw Oz's van coming down the street.

Giles got in and they drove towards the hospital.

''Should we be worried?''

''What you mean?'' he asked.

''Faith is awake.'' werewolf said.

Englishman understood.

''She doesn't remember anything. At all.'' he answered.

Shorter man nodded his head. ''Partially good.''

''Personaly I think it's a disaster.'' he received a semi-surprised look. Giles sighed. ''Faith is a slayer. With no memory, she can't continue her duties. I know what she did, but right now we have no choice but to help her. She can't stay by herself, someone must take her in. The Faith we might see today can be totally different from the Faith we used to know. It means that the new Faith can't be held responsible for her past actions.'' he explained.

''Huh.''

He rubbed his glasses.

''We can take care of her now, but I'm afraid that when Buffy returns it could change into a...''

''Disaster. See what you mean.'' Oz turned left.

''Yes. We can't let her go to her apartment either. Who knows what she could find in there.''

''She'll be released from the hospital so fast?'' Oz parked the car. They got out.

''I'm sure of it. With her slayer healing she'll be as good as new in a matter of days.''

Giles saw a nurse behind the desk.

''Excuse me, could you tell me which room Faith Lehane lays in?'' he asked.

She typed something on her computer.

''Southern wing, room 907. That way.'' she waved her hand.

He indicated to Oz to go with him. After few minutes of searching they found her room. She laid there, sad expression on her face, staring at her hand. Giles looked at his companion for some kind of help. Only response he got was a delicate push towards the door. He prepared himself and slowly walked into the room, Oz few steps behind him.

She watched them with interest, her eyes travelling from one to another.

''Faith?'' he asked, slowly stepping closer.

''Who are you?''

''My name is Rupert Giles. This is Daniel Osbourne.'' he indicated his friend.

''Oz.'' he said.

''Do I know you?'' she asked.

''We're friends. You really don't recognize us?'' he sat on the bed.

She shook her head.

''Don't be afraid. We're here to help.'' he assured her.

''So we know eachother?'' she asked in a small voice.

''Yes, indeed. Very well.'' he took her hand in his. It felt so small and fragile.

''Do you know where are my parents?''

Giles looked at Oz. He shrugged helplessly.

''They, um.. they're dead.'' God, this was hard. He could deal with confident Faith but with a scared child?

Faith looked aside, her dark lock falling on her face. ''Brother? Or sister?''

Giles was about to answer but Oz interrupted him. ''We already called him. He's in L.A.'' he send Giles a 'trust me' look. She seemed relieved, because her head rose and met Giles' stare. ''How'd I get here?''

''Car accident.'' he said and stood up. ''Now, if you can excuse us for a moment. We need to talk to your doctors.'' They neared the doors, Faith's stare following them. ''Don't worry. You're amongst friends.'' then he walked out, leaving a little calmer Faith behind.

''What was that?'' he asked when they closed the door. Oz just looked at him stoically. ''You very well know that she doesn't have any brother.''

''She will.''

Giles sighed. ''Oz could you be a little more specific? I need details.''

''You saw her.'' Oz began. ''She doesn't have any idea what's going on. Rogue slayer. Council will send someone here. We have no way of contacting Buffy, or Willow. They don't have phones with them. We need to protect her until she comes back.'' Ugh, today he talked a lot.

''I suppose you're right. But how do you intend to get this imaginary brother here?''

''We make him real. You have a call to make.'' Oz stared at him.

''Who am I supposed to call?'' he asked.

''Angel.''

Giles did a double take. ''Pardon?''

''Call Angel. They kinda look alike and he can protect her.'' he looked around, searching for a doctor.

''Even if... how we'll explain to her that he can't walk in the sunlight?'' Calling Angel was a... difficult idea. He could protect Faith, that much Giles was sure. Guess he had to welcome Angel back in his life. He nodded his head. That was a risky plan, but for now it was best they had.

Doctor walked over to them. He was a black man, slightly taller than Giles. He looked intimidating but his eyes showed warm.

''Hello, I'm Dr. Dre. Are you here for...'' he looked at his clipboard. ''Faith Lehane?''

''Yes.''

''Are you family?''

Giles sighed in his mind. ''No, but her brother will come soon. My name is Rupert Giles.''

''Ah yes, okay. As I'm sure you already know, the patient has an amnesia.''

''Yes, exactly. How long it will be before she regains her memories?'' Giles asked.

''Human memory is still a mystery to us Mr. Giles. She could regain her memories any minute now or she could live a long life and they wouldn't come back. However a familiar faces or places can trigger some memories.''

''How long will she remain here?''

''That depends on her recovery. If her condition gets better, I think she'll be able to walk out in few days. But without her memory, we can't let her go. She has to stay with a family member. Procedures.'' he shrugged.

''From what I know, there are few forms of amnesia. Which one she's got?'' Englishman asked, looking at Faith through the glass.

''A retrograde amnesia. If you ask me, the other one is worse. Here's a good news, but I wouldn't want to bore you to death Mr. Giles, so I'll say it simple. You see, Faith here, doesn't remember any personal details, but she still remember how to play, let's say piano. Her body still remembers it. That is a point to us, because if she can play piano, then playing it now can help her regain her memories. Familiar things, words. Basically everything that had any meaning to her can help her now. You understand what I mean Mr. Giles?''

''Perfectly. Thank you, Doctor.'' he shook his hand.

Doctor walked away. For a minute silence overcame them. Giles turned to Oz. ''Keep an eye on her. I have a call to make.'' with that both men parted ways, one to Faith's room, the other one down the corridor.

He found the phone. For few minutes Giles just stood there, staring at it. Convincing himself that it was for greater good, he called. No one answered. He tried again and was about to give up when he heard Angel's voice on the other end.

''Yes? Hello?''

''Angel?'' he wanted to make sure.

''Yeah, who is it?''

''It's Giles.''

''Oh.'' Angel stopped for a minute. ''Why are you calling?''

''I need a big favor.'' Giles leaned his head against the wall.

''Sure.'' vampire said in a somewhat unsure tone.

''Faith awoke from her coma.''

Angel's voice immediately became worried.

''Is everything okay? You need my help to stop her?''

I wish... ''No, listen to me very carefully. Yes, we need your help, but um, other kind, so to speak. Faith doesn't remember anything. I mean herself, us, anything. We need your help to protect her from the Council, vampires, or whatever could come in a way.''

''Can't Buffy do it?'' Angel asked.

''No, Buffy is on a vacation. She won't be back for another week. All I'm asking is for you to get here, stay with her for this time. Besides, we told her that you are her brother. She's waiting for you right now.'' he added after a minute.

''You what?'' his tone became ridiculous.

''Are you coming?'' Giles asked, tiredness sneaking into his voice.

Angel grew quiet. ''I'll be at your place tonight.''

Giles hung up.

* * *

Oz stepped into Faith's room. She was still on the bed, although this time she was probbed on her elbows, staring at him. For a moment neither of them spoke. Brunette was first to give up.

''Oz, right?''

He nodded.

''You can sit down, yunno? I don't bite. At least I think I don't. Do I?'' She noticed that he still stood few feet from her bed.

'You don't, but I do.' flew through his mind. He took a chair and sat down next to bed.

''So, do I?'' she waved her hand in front of his face. He looked at her questioningly.''Bite?''

Oz shook his head.

Faith sighed. ''You don't talk to much, do you?'' He shrugged.

''Ugh, you always like this?'' He nodded.

Faith laughed and threw her head back. ''Right. Um, but seriously you gotta work with me here. Okay?'' Oz nodded again.

''This brother I have... what's his name?''

''Angel.''

''Faith and Angel. Were my parents some sort of religious freaks?'' she looked at him curiously.

''Don't know.'' he answered.

Faith nodded her head. ''So, how long we know each other?''

''A year. Almost.''

''A year. Hm, I know I was born in Boston, so I came here when I was sixteen? How old are you, anyway?''

''Nineteen.''

''Do I have any other friends?''

''Yeah. They're on vacation.''

''Where do I live?''

''Near City Hall.''

''Oh. I go to school?''

''No.''

''Why?''

Oz shrugged.

''How 'bout this Giles? Who is he?''

''School Librarian. Former.''

''I don't go to school, but the librarian visits me in hospital. What do you mean former? They fired him?''

''School blew up.''

''Great. Can I do anything? They told me that if I could, I don't know, play chess, I still can. Anything comes to your mind?''

''You can dance.'' Oz immediately responded.

''What do I like?''

''Leather.''

''Really? Huh. You know how long they'll keep me here?''

Oz, who was getting really tired from all these questions, was saved by Giles. ''We don't know. You'll be released when you get better, which I imagine will be very soon.''

''Cool. Where will I stay? I'm kind of scared to live by myself.'' Faith said.

Giles was amused. Faith asking for help and admitting that she was scared? This girl has definitely changed.

''With me, I suppose. I have to meet some special people first, but you will stay with me.''

Girl's eyes grew suspicious. ''Oz told me I don't go to school. You're a librarian. Don't tell me you're some kind of dirty old man and I know you 'cause we, uhm...''

Horrified, Giles cut her off. ''Please don't finish that sentence. Dear Lord. No, I'm sure, I'm a normal person.''

''Good.''

''As I said, I have something to do now and Oz will take care of your things.'' Oz shot him a 'I will?' look. Older man came closer to Faith and put his hand on her shoulder. ''We'll be back tonight. Very possibly that we'll be with your brother, so just try to hang on. Can you do that?''

Faith nodded.

''Right. Bye, Faith.'' with that Giles left, Oz following.

Oz opened drivers door in his van. ''What now?''

Giles secured his seat belt. ''Could you drop me at Joyce's? I think she's back from gallery by now.''

Werewolf nodded and started the engine. Giles took off his glasses. ''Can you go to Faith's apartment tonight? With Angel of course. Bring her things over to me?''

''Yeah.''

Few minutes of silence later they arrived at their destination. Joyce's car was here. Giles put his glasses back on and got off.

''Call me when it's time.'' Oz said and drove off.

Composing himself, Giles went over to the doors and pushed the doorbell. Few moments later, door flew open revealing Joyce on the other side.

''Rupert. Hello.''

''Hi Joyce. Mind if I come in?''

She stepped aside. Librarian made his way to living room, pulled one of the chairs and sat on it.

''You look... anxious. Something happened?'' she looked at him concerned.

Deciding it was best to skip pleasantries, he got to business. ''Faith recovered from her coma.''

Joyce sat down. ''Oh my God. That's good, isn't it?''

''You could say that. She lost her memory.''

She grew quiet. ''What are we going to do?''

He took off his glasses and started cleaning them. ''When she will be able to leave hospital, I plan for her to live with me. Of course I have to take custody of her, but it will be for the best.''

''What can I do?''

''I hope that you could give us a... moral support. She doesn't have many friends. Faith will need to spend time with people. Learn to live again. Aside from me, Oz and you, there's no one else.'' he looked at his boots, trying to remember something he missed. Of course. ''You should know that Angel is coming back.''

She looked at him sharply. ''Excuse me?''

''I don't like this idea any more than you do, believe me, but he can protect her from almost anyone who will try to harm her. We all plan to visit her tonight. You might want to come?'' he asked her hopefully.

''Of course.'' Joyce said in a determined tone. ''This poor child will need anyone she can now. What time exactly?''

''Uhm, I don't really know. Depends on when Angel will arrive. I'll call you.'' he stood up.

She got up aswell. ''Will her memory return?''

''Giles walked to the front doors. ''It's difficult to say, really. I honestly can't say if I want them to.'' he opened them. ''Oh, one more thing. Faith will think that Angel is her brother. Just pretend he is. Bye, Joyce.'' he left. Now he had a pretty long walk home.

And a time to think.

* * *

It was a little after nightfall when his doorbell rang. Giles, busy cleaning up his quest room, sighed and went down. Expecting no one other than Angel, he opened the doors. Yes, dark vampire stood in front of him.

''Hi.''

''Hello.'' he responded.

''Can I, uhm.. can I come in?'' he asked nervously.

''You already have an invitation.'' Giles pointed out.

''It's polite to ask.''

Englishman stepped aside, allowing Angel to walk in.

''So what do you expect me to do?'' he asked after leaning agaisnt nearest wall in the living room.

''In a minute, alright? I will call Joyce and Oz to come here. Then we'll drive to the hospital.'' he walked out of the room.

Few minutes later, Giles came back. ''As you already know, Faith recovered. Currently, she has no memory of us. Or slaying for that matter. Now she is just a scared young girl. We need you to protect her. Faith thinks you're her brother so act like one. Can you do that?''

''Sure. But why me?'' Angel asked.

''For that, you need to ask Oz. He came up with that idea.'' older man said.

''What about the fact that I can't walk in the sunlight?'' vampire folded his arms across his chest.

''Honestly? So far I don't know how we will cover that one. Oh, when we'll visit her, ask Faith if you and Oz can come by her apartment. Move her things over to me.'' Giles explained.

''Given that I'm her brother, shouldn't she live with me?''

''Yes, indeed. However the mansion is no place for a girl such as her to live in.'' Angel nodded his head. ''That's why I plan to adopt her.'' Angel looked at him with a surprise in his eyes.

''In reality she doesn't have any family. Faith is a seventeen years old runaway. Normally she would be transferred to some kind of...'' Angel cut him off. ''No, I understand, really. I think that's a good idea.''

Again this night, a doorbell rang. Joyce stood outside. ''Are we going?''

Giles saw Oz coming down the street. ''Yes, we are.''

Angel walked outside. ''Joyce.'' he said in greeting.

''Angel.'' she responded.

Oz parked his van, waiting for them to come.

''Angel, you will go with Oz. Me and Joyce have some things to discuss.'' Giles instructed him.

Vampire did as he was told and climbed to passager's seat of werewolfs van. ''Hey Oz.''

Oz nodded in response and started the engine.

''At least you're happy to see me.''

In minutes Oz found himself in front of the hospital, second time this day.

Near the entrance, Angel stopped.

''What is it?'' Giles asked him.

Angel looked around. ''Vampires. Go to Faith, make sure she's okay. I'll take care of this.'' turning to his right, he left the hospital.

They watched him go for few seconds. ''We should go.'' Joyce noticed.

With that, group hurried down the hallways. Soon, they found themselves outside Faith's room.

''Visiting hours are almost over.'' the nurse informed them as she walked in opposite direction.

''Shall we?'' Giles asked and first made his way in.

Faith, who was standing near the window, turned around facing the group. She looked over everyone, then proceed to stand in her toes in order to see if someone else was behind them. Giles understood her.

''Angel will be here any minute now. In the meantime I want you to meet Joyce Summers.'' he stepped aside, revealing a woman in her mid-forties. She started to walk towards Faith, who on instinct, took a step back. In moments she was greeted by a good hug. In this minute, Faith truly realized that she was amongst friends.

''Uhm hi, Mrs. Summers.'' she offered.

''Oh please. Call me Joyce. You used to.'' woman waved her hand.

Faith eyed her and moved her gaze to Giles. ''You guys are like, married or something?'' she asked.

Everyone's reaction was different. Oz just smiled, Joyce blushed and Giles took off his glasses and vigorously started to clean them. ''No, uhm, I can't say we are.''

* * *

Angel lurked in the shadows. Near the parking stood two people. Male and female. Average height, dressed mostly in black. He smelled the air. Definitely vampires. They talked awhile and went in opposite directions, woman to the front entrance of the hospital, the very same Angel just came from. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he made his way over. When the vampire passed him, Angel jumped her from behind. Skipping formalities, he brought down the branch he found on vampire's head. With a sickening crunch, it broke down, bringing her to her knees. Then Angel yanked the dizzy vampire to the nearest bushes.

Nearly 200ft farther, two men sat on a bench. One suddenly stood up.

''What the fuck, man did you see it?'' he asked his companion.

''See what?''

''Over there, some dude just beat up the girl and hid her in these bushes!'' he pointed his finger at them. ''He's probably raping her right now, come on Bob, we gotta help her..''

Bob got to his feet, muttering something about ''sick motherfuckers.'' Together, they ran.

Meanwhile, Angel was straddling the female vampire under him, while still hitting her across the face.

''Come on tell me! Who are you after?'' he had her under control now.

''This.. this slayer bitch.'' she said through the blood.

He was about to stake her, when someone slammed into him, bringing him down and away from the vamp. He punched random man in the face and kicked him away. Angel dropped to defensive stance. ''Guys, what's going on?'' he asked. Then he looked down at the girl and back at the men. ''This, this isn't what it looks like.'' he laughed nervously. They charged at him. Angel punched one in the face, ducked the blow from the other, grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. From the corner of the eye, he saw female got up and start to run away. He knocked one out. Remaining man swinged at him with one arm, which Angel ducked, and followed it with second, which Angel blocked. Vampire then punched him under the ribs with left arm, in the face with right and sweeped him off his feet. With all of his strength, Angel threw his stake at running vampiress, hitting her right at heart from behind. She dusted immediately. He looked down, both men were unconscious.

He remembered what the girl said and ran to he hospital. He didn't know where exactly Faith layed, but he followed male vampire's scent. Soon, he found him walking down the corridor, almost with a feral posture. Probably due to possibility of draining the slayer. Vampire turned around and saw Angel behind him. Angel ran after him, full speed on, but he already dissapeared after the corner.

* * *

Giles was standing near the doors, Oz was sitting in the chair near bed and Joyce sat right next to Faith, with an arm around her back. Young girl seemed much more relaxed now.

He looked down at his watch in worry. Angel should be back by now. Faith noticed that. ''What is it?'' No one answered her. ''He's not coming, is he? I must've been a fucked up sister...'' she hung her head. Joyce immediately hugged her close.

''He will come. I just wonder...'' he heard a commotion outside the room and decided to put his head out. He saw a man, possibly a vampire, given that Angel was on his back, running towards him. Then Angel jumped, closing the distance between them and brought them both down. Which now made Angel literally at his opponents back.

''What's going on?''

Giles looked back at Faith.

''There seems to be.. uhm, another patient was brought.'' he said with confidence.

He moved his gaze between Angel and the group inside Faith's room. Giles, who's hand was protected by wall, gestured to Angel to kill the vampire fast. Vampire however, had none of it. He slammed his head into Angel's face and tried to make a break for it. It ended with his anguished cry, when souled vampire broke his arm.

Giles nervously glanced back, to see that everyone expressions turned to amusement.

''He is very, very aggressive.'' he explained slowly. Joyce stood up and walked over, in time to see Angel getting a kick to his ribs. Her eyes widened, but quickly she played along. ''Yes, I think he doesn't like hospitals.'' then she noticed his arm, which was hanging by his side, at a funny angle.

''Come on, let me see that.'' Faith stood up and got to doors. At last second, Angel grabbed the vampire by his jacket and threw into nearest room, immediately following with a raised stake.

Faith looked around, seeing no one she turned to Giles. ''Where is he?''

Giles noticed the sudden silence that fell around them. ''I guess that he's taken care of.''

''What are you still doing here? Visiting hours are over and I don't think any of you is a family member. Out, now!'' a nurse, probably lured here by all the sound Angel made, snapped at them.

Faith did her best not to sob. She waited for a whole day to see her brother and he didn't came. They left the room and the nurse closed the door behind them.

In this moment Angel reappeared, obviously eavesdropping, because first thing he said was ''Here you are guys, damn! I must've get the wrong room.'' he grabbed the nurse by her arms, shaking her frantically. ''Where is she? Where's my little sister?'' she pointed inside Faith's room, where girl herself stood amused. Even with the doors closed, she could perfectly hear everything. When a man mentioned sister, her heart started to beat rapidly. Oh my God. This is it.

Angel, still in his act, opened the door and saw Faith, literally with tears in her eyes. He practically ran over to her and gave her a big hug, which she eagerly responded to. Not aware of her slayer strength, Angel soon found himself in a difficult position. Should he let go of her, causing her to maybe close up, suspiciously thinking that he maybe wasn't glad to see her, or remain in her hug, letting Faith pour all the feelings she had into it and let his bones ache. He choose second of two.

He stroked her hair and kissed on the forehead. Faith didn't let him go, precisely she did the exact opposite. If possible, the slayer snuggled even more into Angel, whose eyes started to come out of it's sockets.

More determined than ever, Angel started to whisper comforting words in her ear, such as ''Everything will be okay, it's alright, shhh, come on don't cry, it's all good, I'm here now.''

In this room, with a girl in his arms, Angel made a promise to himself. He would protect her no matter what. From anyone.

Still with Faith in his arms, he walked over to the bed and sat on it. Faith clinged to him. ''It's okay Faith. Stop crying, please. I'm here.''

Slowly Faith composed herself. ''Angel?''

Vampire smiled. ''In the flesh.''

Faith laughed, but still stayed in his arms.

''I know you have many questions, but can we do this tomorrow? Let's just stay like that for now.'' Angel offered. Faith nodded her head. ''Yeah, I'm kinda tired anyway. All this cryin', really takes it outta you.''

''So go to sleep. I'll be here 'till they'll throw me out.''

He saw Faith's hestinated look and the way her shoulders fidgeted.

''What is it?'' he asked.

''Can you... will you... lay down with me? I-I don't want to sleep alone, I mean..'' she said nervously.

''Of course.'' Angel agreed.

It was problematic to lay down in her single bed, but somehow they managed. Faith was snuggled into his side, her head on his chest, while he had an arm over her shoulders, as if to protect her. Someone might think that they are lovers rather than siblings. Not that Angel was either. But he started to consider himself like a guardian to her.

''Faith, can I and Oz go to your place tonight? Get your stuff moved to Giles'.'' he asked in a whisper.

''Sure.'' she replied sleepily.

She soon fell asleep. He stayed like that, his hand caressing Faith's hair that fell down her back. After nearly twenty minutes nurse appeared and, seeing that patient was asleep, gestured to Angel to leave. Angel nodded and dismissed her. Slowly, he rose from the bed, careful not to wake up sleeping slayer. Watching her like that, with no make up, just an innocent, sleeping face almost made Angel melt. Now he could truly see that she was still just a kid. A kid that now, seemed to rely on him more than anything else. He bent over and kissed her cheek. With one last look, he left.

In the hallway, he found whole group sitting patiently.

''What are you guys still doing here?'' he thought that they'd left by now.

''We will watch her, while you and Oz go get her belongings.'' Giles said. ''Someone might still come tonight.'' that part he said more to himself that to anyone else.

Oz stood up and motioned to Angel to follow him. He did so, but turned around at last minute. ''I know that neither of you are happy to see me back here, but I'll stay. As long as Faith is without her memory, I am here. Get used to it.'' He saw Joyce open her mouth so he continued. ''I won't see Buffy anymore. It's over between us. Don't worry.'' Vampire then walked away with Oz.

After fifteen minutes they arrived at her apartment. ''How do we get in? Bust he doors?'' Angel asked. Oz held up his hand. Angel heard something behind them. ''Stay here.''

He turned around the corner and saw a vampire coming towards them. When he was near, Angel immediately dusted him. Turing around, he saw Oz opening the door. He looked at him questioningly. Werewolf smiled a little.

Together they went through Faith's stuff, finding a PlayStation 1, few comics books, a nice collection of knives, a lot of black clothes, leather and a few CD's. Angel looked at Oz. ''How about I'll take knives and most of her clothes to the mansion? We'll buy her some more normal ones, what you think?'' he asked him. Oz nodded his head and they began to bring the stuff to his van.

''Okay, we will leave most at Giles' and I'll take the rest.'' Angel said.

When they got there, vampire realized that Giles wasn't at home. ''You'll lock pick this too?'' he asked his friend. Oz raised his eyebrows and pulled out the keys. ''Oh.'' They placed Faith's things in living room, against the wall. Half an hour later, they arrived back at the hospital, rest of her stuff safe at his mansion. He took Giles' keys from Oz. ''Go to sleep. Seriously you'll need it for tomorrow. I'll take it from here.'' he said, noticing Oz's appearance. Werewolf nodded gratefully and drove away. He found Giles and Joyce still near Faith's room. He gave back the keys to it's owner. ''I'm gonna watch her. Go home.'' if possible, they looked even more tired than Oz did.

''We'll be here at morning.'' Joyce assured him. Without another word they left, leaving Angel alone.

He got to Faith's room, she was almost in the same position that he left her in. He sat on the chair and took her hand in his.

He could protect her, that much Angel knew. From vampires, demons, council. Although he wasn't sure about Buffy. He didn't know how she would react. Vampire was nearly sure that she wouldn't attack without reason. She had plenty of those, he knew that. If it came to choosing a side... could he stand against her?

That question bothered Angel until sun came up and he hid in the sewers, walking back to, once again his, mansion.

* * *

**I know it's not exactly a **B/F **but I've gotta do some background. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note: **_Any title of the game or book you see here, they're not mine, I'm not making any profit of putting them in here. However if you like adventure, I suggest you read books by C.C. Sorry it took so long, but I was putting this chapter together for like a week. Then I got frustrated and wrote it in two days.  
_

**Chapter Two: Home**

It was Thursday. Faith woke up two days ago. She was leaving hospital tomorrow. Which meant that Angel was in deep shit. Since he said that he would be the one to buy Faith clothes, that burden laid on him. When he got to the mall, on a mission to buy them, he thought it would be easy. Go in, pick something, leave. Oh, he was so mistaken. Earlier, he went through her clothes, trying to remember what to buy. In the shop however, he was terrified. What do women need all this stuff for? Angel realized he needed to buy her underwear, since he took most of it along with the clothes, not even saying that it was all black. He was telling himself that it would be okay, it's not big deal, right? Unfortunately for him, he remembered that she would need things to the bathroom too. Theoretically, he could swing by her apartment again and pick it up. Although he wasn't sure what he would find in there. Angel decided.

He needed help.

''Angel?''

Twenty minutes later he found himself in front of only person that could help him.

''Hi, Joyce. Can I come in?''

She watched him warily, but stepped aside. The door closed behind him.

''So, what brings you here?''

Joyce sat in the living room.

''I, uh, I need your help.'' he said.

''My help?'' she asked, surprised.

''Yeah, you see, when I and Oz took Faith's stuff to Giles', we brought some of her clothes to me. They were... I think they wouldn't be good for our Faith.'' he explained.

''I see. What does it have to do with me?''

Angel looked aside. ''I kinda offered to buy her new clothes?''

Joyce sighed. ''And now you have no idea what to buy?''

''Exactly. I thought that you maybe...'' he trailed off.

''You want me to go and buy them?'' she supplied.

''Yeah. Don't worry, I've got money.''

''But it's late.'' she noticed. ''I think that the mall is closed already.''

''You could do it tomorrow.''

''Faith is being released tomorrow.''

''In the afternoon. You can go in the morning.''

''I can't carry everything by myself.''

''Please, Joyce. You can take Giles with you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind.''

''I can't. He'll be taking care of adoption.'' seeing Angel's look, she cracked. ''Of course I'll do it. Perhaps I'll take Oz with me. Finally, she'll have clothes that are good for her. All this leather makes her look so much older.''

Vampire sighed with relief.

* * *

''Tell me again, why Angel can't be here?''

Noon, next day. Joyce and Oz were with Faith, waiting for Giles to arrive. They needed him to check Faith out. Daylight meant that Angel couldn't be here, no matter how much he'd want to. Vampire patiently waited in his mansion for nightfall.

''We told you already sweetie, he can't make it. He's working.'' she lied. Joyce hated to lie to Faith, especially now, when the girl trusted her. But she had no other option. ''Why don't you change? We wouldn't want to have Rupert waiting for us.'' She, along with Oz went earlier for a shop run. They bought most of stuff that Faith would need, but Joyce thought that more personal things Faith should buy by herself. Brunette eyed the clothes that were brought to her. Red tank top, jeans, brown flat shoes, with laces, reached above the ankle. She read the inscription. _Chanel._ Good thing that she had underwear on already.

''Alright.'' she muttered, took the clothes and went to the other room where she could change. Faith felt kinda weird putting them on. They seemed... alien. But to hell with it. That's her clothes, she wore them before.

While Faith changed, Joyce walked closer to Oz. ''Rupert should be here already. What if something happened?''

Werewolf raised his eyebrows. They heard a raised voice from the hallway. One of three men was arguing with a nurse. ''Bloody hell! What do you mean you can't?'' English accent, she would recognize anywhere. Joyce looked at Oz in alarm. She turned her head again and saw Giles coming towards the men, who must've recognized him, because they were walking to him too.

''Hello Rupert.'' the middle man said.

''Collins. Weatherby. Smith.'' he greeted them. ''What are you doing here?'' he asked, though he had an idea what they came for. Their response only confirmed his thoughts.

''We're here for rogue slayer. We are taking her back to England.''

Giles nodded. ''Come with me.'' he said and walked in to one of the rooms. Only Collins followed.

''Once in England, we'll start the rehabilitation. There's no need for violence. We just want her to be slayer again.''

Giles sighed. ''That's a good plan. Except it's not gonna happen.''

Collins folded his arms across his chest. ''Why not? I got orders directly from Travers. We are gonna take her, no matter what.''

''So far you can't even get her from hospital.'' he noticed.

''That's a misunderstanding. That bloody nurse must've got some facts wrong. It's a matter of time before she will give her to us.'' he said through greeted teeth. Giles raised his eyebrows. ''Really? How is that possible? As far as I know, Council is no formal organization. You have no power here.''

''Council is the closest thing she has to a family.''

Giles laughed. ''Wrong.''

''What do you mean?'' Collins asked.

''Now I need you to listen to me very carefully. Faith has an amnesia. She's got no idea of vampires. You have nothing to rehabilitate. And she is not going anywhere with you. I adopted her. She's my family now.'' Collins opened his mouth, but Giles hushed him. ''If I see anyone of you near her, I'll make sure that none of you lives to make a report. Understood?''

They stared at each other for a minute, before Collins took a step back. ''I'll inform Quentin about it. See what he thinks of it.'' he left.

They left and Giles walked over to the nurse, in order to check his slayer out.

Behind them, Faith emerged from the room and looked at herself in the mirror. ''Hey, I look nice.'' she commented enthusiastically. Then she proceed to hold a fake gun in her hand, shot at the mirror and blow off the fake smoke from the barrel. Seeing amused faces over her shoulder, she turned around with hands on her hips and shot them a challenging look. ''What?''

Joyce was speechless. This was so unlike Faith. Clothes, posture, attitude. And yet, she really did look pretty. Maybe a little skinny, but that will be taken care of. She shook her head. ''Nothing.''

Giles walked in. ''We're ready to go.'' Seeing their faces he asked. ''Did I miss something?''

''Nah, just messing 'round.'' Faith said and walked to him. ''Go first, would ya? Don't really know the way.''

''Of course. Come on.'' he said and whole group left the room, walking through hospital's hallways.

The closer to the entrance they got, the more anxious Faith grew, Giles noticed. When they could see it, he stopped. ''What's wrong?''

''Wha-what if I don't remember anything? There's a whole town out there and I don't know anything about it.'' she said helplessly. Joyce put a hand on her shoulder. ''Relax. You're with us. We're just gonna take you home. It's okay if you don't remember, we don't expect you to.''

Faith took a deep breath. ''Okay.''

Few minutes later they got to the car and drove off to Giles'.

Once there, Faith slowly walked in. It was a nice house, probably had everything she'd need. She slowly looked around. ''Where's my room?''

''Upstairs, second room on the left.'' Giles said. ''You want me to show you?''

''No, I got it.'' Faith said confidently. She walked upstairs.

''You think she'll be okay?'' Joyce asked.

''I honestly don't know. In time, yes. I think we need to give her some space right now. And I guess that Angel being here would help.'' Giles took off his glasses. ''Let's just wait for her to come down. Tea anyone?''

* * *

Faith opened the doors to her room. It was nice. Bed against the wall, a wardrobe, book regals, few chairs. Clean. A bag laid next to the wall. She took it, sat on the bed and began exploring. She found few CD's with bands that names she didn't recognize, but from the looks of it, they didn't seem like a good choice for a lullaby. Deeper, was a PlayStation with few games. Among them she found Resident Evil 2 and 3. Ugh, she played that kinda games? Then her eyes landed on a Crash Team Racing. There was some kind of squirrel on it.

Faith sighed and checked her wardrobe. She had no idea what to expect. She found few tops, jeans, skirts? Even a dress or two. She closed it. Next stop: books. Let's see what she read.

She found everything from children books to some hard horrors. Her attention drew at least dozen books with a same name on it. She counted them. Fifteen books by Clive Cussler. She must've been a fan. Faith took out the latest one of them. Released this year. There was a paper between the pages. Blank. Obviously brunette didn't finish it. She closed it and put it back in it's place.

Faith looked around. They were some painting on the walls, but no pictures. There was no picture of her, anywhere. She sat on the floor, knees to her chest with arms around them. She had to think.

* * *

Angel was in his mansion, still patiently waiting for sun to go down. Maybe not so patiently anymore and knowing that it was still few hours didn't help either. Suddenly, he heard a purr. What the hell? He walked around the mansion, looking for a source, when he recognized a familiar scent.

For the past two night's he and Oz were searching through the city. When they were in Faith apartment, Angel picked up a strange scent. A cat. Oz, thanks to his werewolf nature, smelled it too. Together they decided that they would find it and bring back to Faith. At first, Angel was worried that Oz might, well, eat the cat, but he denied. Oz liked cat's, just not too close to the full moon. Otherwise he was good. So far they had nothing. Picked it's scent couple of times, but always lost it after few blocks. Vampire was impressed. Oz's smell turned to be as good as his, maybe even better.

He rounded the corner and yes, bingo! There stood a cat. Normal, American Shorthair if he wasn't mistaken. Angel noticed that it had a collar around it's neck. It could be anyone's cat, but Angel knew better. Had Faith's scent all over. Very faint, but still there. Angel took a small, slow step towards it. Cat merely cocked it's head.

''Come on, kitty, kitty, kitty.'' he tried. ''Come to uncle Angel.'' Nothing happened.

Angel got down to his knees, reaching out with one arm. ''Come here. I'll take you to Faith. Remember her?'' He almost knew it was snowball's chance. To his surprise, cat's eyes stared at his own, penetrating them, as if to see through his soul. An attempt to check truthfulness behind the words. After few moments, cat walked to him, letting Angel to scoop it to his arms. He couldn't believe it. Vampire looked at the collar, engraving there catching his look. _Sol_ it read. He noticed how light the cat was. Not even six pounds. He checked the certain area. Yeah, that's a wise girl he just found. Young, too. One and half, maybe two years at most. Angel smiled.

He had something good to bring to her.

* * *

She found them in the kitchen. Giles and Joyce with cup's of tea, Oz leaning against the cupboard. They all grew quiet and looked at her.

''I saw my room. It's nice.'' she offered.

''I'm glad you like it.'' Englishman answered while sipping his tea. Faith nodded and looked around.

''Where's mine?''

''Your what?'' Joyce asked.

''Tea.'' Faith said. Giles choked on his. ''You-you want tea?'' he asked.

''Yeah.'' seeing their faces, she grew worried. ''What? I don't like tea?''

''I think it's that we never saw you drink it.'' Oz said.

Faith turned to him. ''Well, there's first time for everything, right?''

''Of course. Give me a moment.'' Giles said and began to make tea for Faith. Tea and Faith in one sentence just didn't mix, but, well, stranger things happened. Or that's what he was trying to believe.

''So, Oz. You and Angel moved my stuff here?'' Faith asked the werewolf. He nodded.

''All these games, clothes, books. That's all mine?''

''We were surprised too.''

''How'd I afford it?''

Everyone looked at each other. They had pretty good idea who bought it.

''You had a... you knew the mayor very good. Sometimes you were working for him. I imagine that he paid you well.'' Giles offered, with his back turned.

''I was doing jobs for the mayor? Don't see myself as a politician, but if you say so.'' she muttered.

Giles gave her tea. They all watched as she drew the cup closer to her lips. She put it back down.

''Okay, guys. That's it. Can't we all just, I don't know, relax? Watch TV, maybe play some games?'' Faith said. ''Don't stare at me like I'm a freak.''

''Yes, that's a good idea. Why don't you bring your...'' Joyce looked at Oz for help. ''PlayStation.'' he supplied. ''..PlayStation down here and we will... relax?''

''Sure.'' Faith went upstairs.

''I didn't want her watch TV. What about police?'' she told Giles who took off his glasses. ''I checked it already. They have no evidence, no suspects. I think mayor took care of it when he was still alive. Faith's clean.''

''Oh.''

''I suppose I'll make some... popcorn.'' he put his glasses back on.

Joyce moved to leave, but stopped. ''Wait a second. You have popcorn?''

''I might have... bought it yesterday.'' Giles muttered. She got to living room in time to see Faith in front of TV, games and controllers in her arms, staring at it. ''You know how to install it?''

They tried, but ended with Oz doing most of the job. Giles came back with a bowl of popcorn and his tea. Faith ran back for hers. Everything was ready, they couldn't decide what to play.

Possibilities got down to two. Crash or Tekken 3.

''So, Crash is racing?'' Faith asked. She got confirmation. ''And Tekken is fighting?'' Again, nod.

''I don't think I'm good at it. Fighting, I mean.'' They stared at her. ''Come on, look at me! Probably couldn't throw a good punch. Let's play racing, huh?''

Good. Lord. This-this... this was an opposite of a slayer. She's an opposite of Faith.

''Of course. I don't feel like a fighter myself.'' Giles said.

Faith sipped her tea cautiously. ''Hey, it's good!'' she exclaimed enthusiastically.

Next few hours were spent with trying to learn how to drive. They didn't even notice the nightfall.

* * *

Angel walked to the pet shop, with cat in his arms. On the way he figured that she probably needed some food.

''Excuse me.'' he said to the seller. ''Can you give me some cat food?''

''Which one?''

He had no idea. ''The best one?'' he tried.

He eyed the cat. ''I have something good for her.'' Seller disappeared between various types of foods. Minute later he came back with a can and a small bag. Angel paid fo it and left the shop. Along the way he looked inside the bag. Dried cat food. It's good. Vampire studied the can. Fish flakes in jelly. Hope she likes it. Few minutes later he knocked on Giles' door's with a cat in one arm and food in the other.

Giles opened the door. He seemed happy, but his joy fell when he saw Sol. He took off his glasses, cleaned them and put back on. Apparently that didn't help. ''What the bloody hell is that?'' he looked at the cat.

''Thats...'' Angel was cut off by Faith's cry. ''Sol!'' Brunette followed Giles to see what was taking him so long. Now, however, she forgot about her agenda and threw her arms towards the cat, who was running to her. Faith took her in her arms and began to play with her for a minute. Angel and Giles stared at her, mouth's agape. She realized something was wrong when all she heard was silence. Still caressing her cat, she asked. ''What's wrong?''

Angel awakened first. ''Faith... how did you know her name?''

She looked at Sol, who was now purring. ''I-I have no idea. I just knew it when I saw her. She's mine, right?''

Oz and Joyce came in. ''Angel, where did you find her?'' he asked.

''Wait, you knew about this?'' Giles asked him.

''Well, me and Oz... we were searching for her for past two nights. And I didn't found her. She found me.''

''Cat in my house? I think I have to sit down.'' Giles muttered. Everyone's attention drew to Sol. She started to mew. Faith looked her in the eye. ''She's hungry.'' she announced. ''Oh, good. Angel brought food.'' she took it from him and went to kitchen. They followed her like lost puppies. She found a small bowl and a glass. She poured some water in it and some food in bowl and set them on the ground. Sol immediately got there and started to eat, waving her tail like an exotic dancer. Now that's just disturbing. He was thinking of cat's with bra's and panties, giving him lap dance. Angel shook his head at the idea.

Faith hugged him. ''Thank you for bringing her here.'' she whispered in his ear. ''No problem. Everything for the family.''

Brunette smiled at him, showing her dimples.

Sol mew. They looked down at her. She seemed fed. Faith crouched. ''Come on, darling.'' Cat got to her arms. She sat in the living room, Sol comfortably on her thighs.

''She sure seems like princess. All these caressing.'' Joyce noticed. ''Yeah, she is.'' Faith agreed. She took a picture she wanted to ask about earlier. There was a boy in the middle with a girl on each of his sides. ''Who's that?''

Angel looked from behind her shoulder. ''Oh, that's Willow.'' he said indicating the readheaded girl on the left.

''She's my girlfriend.'' Oz supplied. Faith smirked. ''Good for you.'' She got back to the picture.

''That boy, his name's Xander. He went on a road trip, won't be back anytime soon.'' Vampire explained.

''And her?'' Faith asked, looking at blonde girl. To say she was beautiful, it was nearly not enough for Faith. She seemed petite, tiny even. Brunette noticed that she had the greenest eyes she's ever seen. You could've just lost yourself in them And the smile... Oh. My. God. I'm a lesbian. Faith closed her thoughts because Angel was speaking again.

''That's... Buffy.''

''Buffy?''

''She's my daughter.'' Joyce said proudly. Yeah, she's got something to be proud of, alright. ''She and Willow will be back in few days. Tuesday, if I'm not mistaken.''

Faith slowly nodded her head. Few days. ''So, wanna play?'' she asked Angel.

* * *

Two hours later Oz and Joyce decided to call it a night. Angel was happy. All the time they were making fun of him. So what if he couldn't play? It's not like in his times they had such things. Giles began to clean after them, while Faith and Angel went to her room.

''What do you think?''

Vampire looked around. ''Nice.'' he judged.

''That's it? Ugh.'' she threw herself on the bed and yawned.

''You want to go to sleep?'' Angel asked.

''Yeah. Just don't know where the bathroom is.''

''Let's find out.''

They found it three minutes later. Faith took her towel and soap and everything she'd need, that Angel had no idea how to call. In the hallway she stopped and looked down. ''Where's Sol?''

He smirked. ''Last I saw her she seemed very comfortable sleeping in living room.''

''Oh, okay. I'll be back in few.'' Faith closed the door.

''Yeah, more like in an hour.'' he muttered.

''Hey!'' playfully came from inside.

He went back to her room and stood in front of book regal. In rush of packing it in to a car, he had no time to really look at them. What drew his attention was the state of the books. None of them seemed new. Every book was used, some more than the others. He found _Divine Comedy _next to _Iliad _and_ Odyssey. _She sure had a lot of time to go through all of these he knew what she did when Buffy was in school. It occurred him that Faith was, in fact, a lonely person. She may seem like a party person, always in a bar or slaying or screwing, but a someone who read that many books... From experience he knew that young people might want to escape real life. Lose themselves in a fantasy world.

* * *

Giles just finished cleaning everything when a phone rang. He picked it up.

''Hello?''

''Rupert.''

That voice he'd recognize anywhere. ''Quentin. I take that you got the report.''

''Yes, indeed. It seems like things got complicated.''

''Yes, they did. If you want to kidnap Faith, then you better think twice. I'll die before I will let you bastards get a hands on her.'' he said threateningly.

''Listen to me. Does she really have an amnesia?''

He was confused. ''Yes.''

''Then we've got a problem. You see...''

Giles cut him off. ''I said already...''

''Let me finish.'' a pause. ''I'm not a... bastard as you said. I know that we're not in best of terms, but...''

''That's a one way of putting it.'' Giles muttered.

''...but I discussed it with few trusted people. I have daughters, you know. Two. I know what I would do if something happened to them. The council have ways of restoring her memory, but we agreed that it's forbidden to do so.''

''Why?''

''We can't afford a rogue slayer to be on a run. We can't also let Faith remain inactive. She is a slayer. She must continue her duties.''

''Are you telling me what I think you are?'' dread spread through Giles. He couldn't do it to her.

''From now and on, you are restored to your duties as a watcher. You have to train her. I'll send my boys back home. Do you agree?''

What possibilities he got? Train Faith or let her be took to England?

''Yes.''

''Excellent. I will come to Sunnydale in 30 days. See her progress with my own eyes. Goodbye.''

Giles put back the receiver. What he just agreed on?

* * *

Faith came to the run just in her underwear, if not counting the fuzzy, white bunny slippers she had.

''What? They're nice and the floor is cold.'' she said in a defensive tone, catching him staring at them. Angel looked up and immediately turned around. Faith discarded her bra and was looking for something to sleep in.

''You can turn around, yunno?'' He carefully did so. Luckily, she had and overgrown grey T-shirt on.

She sat in front of a mirror and began to comb her still slightly wet hair. Angel noticed that he was standing right behind her, his reflection - not so much. He quickly sat on the bed.

''So, how you like it so far?''

''The house? It's nice. Got everything I need.''

Angel sighed. ''I meant life. Sunnydale. Think you can handle it?''

Faith turned to him. ''I don't know. I think I'm kinda scared. There's this whole world that I don't know anything about. What if I get lost?''

''You won't. You're not gonna anywhere alone.'' he assured her.

Faith got to the bed. ''Can you turn off the light?''

''Sure.'' He stood near the door. Angel felt something brush his leg and saw Sol jogging towards Faith. Then she laid in her embrace.

''Somethings missing.'' Brunette muttered.

''What?''

''Come here.''

Angel sat on the bed. Faith reached her hand to him. ''I can't be here every night.'' he said taking it.

''I know. It's just the first night in new place.''

''I understand.''

''I'd like to see my apartment. Tomorrow, I mean.'' she whispered.

''Okay. We'll go.''

Faith suddenly sat back and raised her shirt a little. Just enough to show the scar that Buffy left there.

''What's this?''

Angel was speechless. He thought that her slayer healing would get rid of it. This scar shouldn't exist. ''That's a... that's from the accident.''

''You mean the one that landed me in a coma?'' she asked, her fingers following it.

''Yes.''

''How'd it get here? They told me I was driving.''

''It was a glass. It shattered and a piece got you.'' he made up.

''Oh. That had to be nasty.''

Angel thought back to that night in the hospital. He carried Buffy in, not really caring what happened to Faith. He saw her broken form laying on the bed and yet right then, couldn't bring himself to care.

''Sleep.'' he whispered. Faith nodded and got back under the covers.

Soon she drifted off with Sol sleeping on her breasts. Angel kinda envied her. Cat had to be very comfortable. God, what the fuck? This cat is weird, Angel decided. All the time he had disturbing thoughts about her. But that was true. Who wouldn't want to lay there?

Unclasping their hands, Angel quietly left the room.

Giles was in the living room, staring blankly into space. ''Hey, uh, I'm gonna head out.''

He took off his glasses. ''We need to talk.''

Angel sat down. ''What is it?''

''Earlier at the hospital I came across council's retrieval team.''

''Did they do anything? You want me to track them down?'' Vampire asked.

''No, nothing like that. You see we had a talk. I told them about Faith's situation and they backed off. I got a call from Quentin Travers not so long ago.'' Giles said.

''And what?'' Angel was impatient. They wouldn't do anything to Faith. Not if he could help it.

''They agreed to leave Faith here. Team went back to England.'' he started slowly.

''That's good, isn't it?'' Giles was quiet. ''There's a but in there, right?''

''But she has to continue her duties as a slayer. I've been restored to my function as her watcher. We have 30 days to train her. After that, Quentin will pay us a visit.'' he explained.

''We don't have many options here.'' Vampire noticed.

''I'm afraid so. We will have to tell Faith about her. True, this time. And I suggest we do it soon.''

Angel stood up and paced. ''Let's wait until Buffy comes back. That way she can show Faith. I mean they're both slayers. Buffy told me once that she and Faith got some bond between them. Maybe that will help.'' he said eventually.

''Yes, that's a good idea.'' Giles moved to the stairs. ''Now, if you excuse me, I have to use the bathroom.''

''Yeah, I'm going.'' He opened the doors. ''How do you feel about Sol?''

Giles stopped. ''I never thought I'd have a cat in my house. But I guess I will have to get used to it. I don't have a heart to tell Faith to throw her out.'' he took a step up. ''Besides, there's something different about this cat. I don't know what.''

''Yeah, I know what you mean. Goodnight.'' Angel left.

* * *

_So, how do you like it so far? I didn't remember how Faith's cat looked like, or if she was even real, so I made her. How do you even call a female cat? Cuz I have no idea._

_I think Buffy will make an appearance in next chapter maybe? If not she'll be in fourth. Reviews are always welcome!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Chapter Three: What Your Eyes Can't See**

Faith opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room. She panicked and quickly sat up, throwing Sol off her in the process. After a second everything settled in. Right, she was at Giles'. In her own room. Brunette fell back into comforting warmth of the cushions. Her attempts to go back to sleep didn't pay off. She heard a meowing, joined by scratching at the doors. Actually, she needed to pee. Ugh. Faith placed her foot on a cold wooden floor. Refraining herself from shrieking, her eyes searched for her slippers. Yup, near the bed. Putting them on, she let the cat out, going to the bathroom.

Few minutes later she came back, looking at the clock. 9.24 am. She went down, to the kitchen. Faith thought that Giles would be still asleep, he seemed like someone who liked to enjoy nice mornings like the one out of the window. She was mistaken. Englishman sat on the chair, eating breakfast and reading a paper. He looked at her in amusement. Bed hair, still sleepy face, overgrown shirt that reached till her mid-tights. Not to say anything about slippers she had on.

''Good morning.''

She yawned. ''Hey.''

Faith sat on the chair next to him.

''Would you like a breakfast?''

Brunette's head turned to him. ''Yeah. I don't know why, but I'm freaking hungry. What you got?''

''What would you like?'' he asked back.

''Hmm, pancakes maybe? Or eggs on bacon. I suppose that maybe a cereal too..''

Giles blinked. ''You want all of it?''

Faith closed her mouth. ''I'll stick to the cereal.'' she said quietly.

He took off his glasses. ''Faith, don't be ashamed of what you want to eat. Or how much. It's your home too, you can eat what you want, watch what you want. I'm not here to because I have to. I am here because I want to, because we're family now.''

Slayer smiled. ''Yeah, I know.''

''Now that we are clear on that, feel free to go through the fridge.''

* * *

Thirty minutes later, brunette took a blanket and went to the backyard with ''You seen this skin? It needs some color.''

Yes, she was still a little pale. So now she was spread out on the biggest patch of the sun, sunglasses on, breathing slowly. Giles watched her through the window. She seemed... happy. Something brushed past his leg. He looked down to see a pair of eyes stare back at him. ''You want something?''

Cat cocked it's head.

''You want to eat?'' Giles guessed. Sol waved her tail and strolled to the kitchen. He searched through the cupboards, but couldn't find it. He sighed and approached Faith. Cat sat down impatiently.

''Faith, where did you put food that Angel brought yesterday? I think it's hungry.''

Faith rolled to her stomach. ''It does have a name.''

Giles rolled his eyes. ''Alright. Sol is hungry. May I know where is the food?'' he didn't have anything against the cat, maybe even liked her. Yet still couldn't fully believe that he had a cat in his home. He only prayed that she wouldn't ruin it.

''Under the sink.''

He nodded his head. ''Thank you.''

Giles went back and found it, gave her food along with water and walked back to Faith. Sitting down, he noticed that he wasn't really embarassed by her nudity. She was sunbathing, next to him and she didn't have much on herself. Before, he would've been staring pointedly in the other direction, cleaning his glasses. Now however, he felt none of it. Just peace.

''We will have to buy her a toilet.'' Faith said. He blinked. ''Excuse me?''

''A litter, you know. Something to scratch on too.''

''What?'' he asked panickly.

''Or no. I'm going to my apartment with Angel tonight. I'll go through it, see maybe if it's there. Anyway, you wouldn't want her to water your plants, huh?''

''Bloody hell.'' he muttered.

''Where is he? Angel, I mean.'' she asked.

In his mansion, waiting for sun to go down so he won't turn to dust.

''He's... working.''

Faith raised an eyebrow. ''What does he do?''

''He is a private detective.'' Giles said smugly. They went over this with Angel.

Sol came to them. She sat for a moment, then began to circle Faith, before finally making her way between slayers legs and laying down, her head on Faith's right thigh. She patted it.

''Maybe a leash would be nice too?'' Giles suggested.

''Nah. My baby needs her freedom. 'Sides she's a smart girl.''

* * *

''You should exercise, you know that right?''

Faith turned to Giles. ''Huh?''

''To make sure that your muscles are 100% working as they should be.'' he explained patiently.

''You mean like push-ups or something?'' she asked.

''I thought that maybe a little jogging now and then. Perhaps some stretching could be good too.''

Faith needed to go back to her previous shape. Soon. Still, Giles couldn't bring himself to force her to.

''Yeah, maybe you're right. But not today, 'kay? I'm beat and it's not even dinner time yet.'' Brunette sat down.

''Of course. I don't expect you to immediately run 10 miles.''

Few minutes later slayer yawned. ''I think I'll go upstairs. Read a book, maybe catch a nap. You won't mind?''

''By all means.''

Probably effects of the coma. Her body still wasn't used to functioning properly. Not all of the time.

''See ya later then.''

* * *

''Hi.''

''Hello Angel.''

Giles closed the doors behind vampire. It was already dark outside. He looked around.

''So, where's Faith? We were supposed to go to her apartment.''

''Yes, I heard about that. Faith is upstairs, I guess she's sleeping.'' Giles sat down on the sofa. ''Are you completely sure that is a good idea?''

''What do you mean?''

''Are you certain that she won't find anything strange in there?'' he asked slowly.

''Oh, that. Yeah, I'm sure. No knives, stakes or anything out of ordinary. Just normal stuff.'' Angel answered.

''Good. Now, would you like something to drink or go straight to Faith?'' Giles said standing up and heading to the kitchen.

''I'll go to Faith. The sooner we'll go the sooner we'll come back. It's dangerous.''

''I suppose you're right. Ask her if she wants something to eat, though.'' He said pouring himself a glass of scotch.

''Sure.'' Angel went upstairs. He found Faith in her bed, sleeping. An open book laid next to her. It was hard to admit, but she looked... cute. His vampire hearing picked up a quiet snoring. He smiled and slowly made his way to her. ''Faith.'' he shook her lightly. She murmured something inaudible and rolled away. He tried again. This time Faith popped one eye open and looked at him unfocused.

''What?''

''Hey. I'm here to pick you up, remember?''

She sat up, almost hitting him in the process. ''Shit.'' Angel laughed. ''Don't worry. Are you hungry?''

Faith ruffled her hand through her hair. ''Nah, I'm good. Gimme ten minutes and we'll go, aight?''

''Alright.'' Angel left the room, leaving brunette to wander through her wardrobe.

He joined Giles in the kitchen. ''She's good.''

Vampire spotted a certain cat sitting next to his leg. He picked her up. ''What's up, princess?''

She let herself be placed on the counter. Next minutes were spent in silence. Giles was reading a book and Angel played with Sol. Finally Faith came back. She was wearing heavy black boots, blue jeans, black top and her favorite leather jacket. The noticeable difference between her and old-Faith was a much lighter make up. ''So we're going?''

''Yes, of course.'' Angel went to her side.

Gils called after her. ''Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?''

''I'm full.''

''If you say so. But remember, no junk food for a week. At least.'' he warned her.

Faith rolled her eyes. Vampire smiled and they left the house.

''We gonna walk or do you have a ride here somewhere?'' Brunette asked after looking around. He had. But for everything that could go wrong, his car had to broke. ''We're walking. If your up to it.''

Faith shook her finger at him. They walked mostly in silence, occasionally Angel told Faith about things they passed. There's a cinema, a zoo...

''So, how good did you know Buffy?'' she asked. Faith's mind was occupied by this certain little blonde. She couldn't shook the feeling of familiarity that was spread around her. She haven't even meet her yet and already was thinking of her in many ways.

Angel's mind flew to somewhere else. How good did he know Buffy? Probably too good. Oh, a little, you know. I was just her vampire boyfriend, who you did poison and made her go after you. In the end you landed into a coma and I almost sucked the life outta her. Not to say anything about year before. You see, after we slept together I experienced a moment of perfect happiness and turned into a vicious killer. Yes, she stopped me. Very effectively, you could say. Stabbed me with a sword and sent to hell for 100 years. Glad you asked. How was the book you read before?

''...Pretty well, I could say.''

Faith watched him curiously. ''Did she liked me?''

Yeah, ask the most easiest questions, why don't you? Did Buffy liked Faith? Yeah she did. At first. Later, it was a different story. As Angel thought more and more about it, he concluded that Buffy didn't ever hated Faith. Most of the time she seemed sad. Sad of the way their lives went by. Sad about the deputy mayor.

''Angel, yo! You here man?'' Faith nudged him with her elbow.

''Hmm?'' Brunette scowled. ''Yes, she liked you.'' he quickly answered.

Faith turned her head and smiled. ''Think she'll be glad to see me?''

Sure. After first shock goes away. And after she learns that her dark counterpart doesn't remember.

''Yeah. I think she'll be thrilled.''

Faith smiled even wider. Rest of the way was walked in silence. They stopped in front of Faith's apartment doors. ''Can you wait here?''

Angel nodded his head and waited in the hallway.

Faith slowly walked in. Sure it seemed expensive. Big soft bed, big windows, large floor. There was a training bag hung near the corner.

She continued her path. Book regals were empty, bathroom too. Mostly, whole apartment was empty except for the furniture. And a litter box. Brunette sat down on the bed. Her eyes noticed a slightly outstanding board out of the floor. She walked over and tore it away. There was a a handle. She grabbed it and pulled, not noticing how easy it came. It was seemed pretty heavy. Inside she found a small box. Faith opened it, to find it full of drawings. But on top of it were two rings. On the inside, one of them read _From Diana_. She tried them. One fit her ring finger, second one index. Although they seemed heavy on her right hand, unnatural. She changed hands and yes, now it was perfect.

She went back to the box. She picked up a few drawings. They were nice. Each of them represented something else. A school, flowers, kids. Faith found a few with the same person on. Buffy. Each of them had a little _B_ in the corner. She took a pencil and wrote it. Yup, the same handwriting. Seems like even before her coma she had a thing for the blonde. Good, then maybe Buffy felt something too. Putting them back and closing the box, she called Angel. He walked in.

''Okay, think I'm good to go. Just pick up a litter for Sol.'' Vampire did as he was told. ''What's in there?'' he asked looking at the box in her hands.

''That's... personal stuff.''

''Oh. Okay.'' They left the building.

''You know anyone named Diana?'' Faith asked him.

''Why did you ask?''

She showed him her hand. ''It says it's from Diana. You know who's she?''

Faith's first watcher. Those rings were probably pure silver. ''She was an aunt of yours.''

''What do you mean was?''

Angel almost slapped himself. ''She... passed away, not even a year ago.''

Silence fell upon them again. As they marched longer and longer, Faith felt tingling on the back of her neck getting stronger and stronger. ''Hey, Angel...'' she started uncertaintly, not interrupting their speed.

''Yeah?''

''Don't freak out, but I think we're being followed.''

If she thought that Angel would stop and panickly look around himself she was wrong.

''Why do you think so?'' he asked quietly. He felt the presence too, but hoped that maybe it wasn't connected to them.

''There's this... this tingling since we've left the house.'' she said.

Angel was sure that they wouldn't reach Giles' before the attack came. He had stakes up in his sleeves, but he couldn't take vampires out with Faith watching. He had to make a decision. Either leave Faith and kill the vamps or wait for them. Each way, it could go to hell. He had to try.

''Faith, listen to me very carefully. I'm gonna put this box on the ground and you're gonna stay right here until I'll come back. Okay?''

Faith looked at him as if he was crazy. ''You nuts? We should get the hell outta here as fast as possible.'' she objected.

''Nothing is gonna happen, I promise. I'll just go and check out the area. I will be back in five minutes. If I'm not, go to Giles as fast as you can, okay?'' he said slowly.

Faith nodded her head. Angel disappeared into darkness. Brunette stood nervously, with her arms around herself, shifting, looking around for any kind of movement.

''Hello there.'' a voice from behind her said. Two nasty looking men came out. No, they weren't ugly or drunk. Maybe a little older than her, but their posture just screamed trouble.

She took a step back. They advanced on her. ''What such a pretty girl is doing alone in this neighborhood on this hour?'' second one asked. Slayer gulped. ''Don't be afraid. We're not gonna hurt you. If you'll cooperate, of course.'' he said and they both laughed. Faith tried to scream but found that her voice wouldn't obey her. When an almost predatory smile came to their mouths, something snapped in her. Noticing that the first one had legs spread apart, she aimed and with all her might kicked him in the balls. He jumped nearly three feet with a force of it. He was out of this fight.

Second one roared and took out a knife. Faith's eyes widened and she ducked completely at instinct. She managed to avoid it for most of the time, but soon was cornered. Having no other choice, she blocked the man's arm and punched him in the face. He dropped the knife, stumbling back and holding his bloody nose. He swinged at her, catching her clean in the face. She fell down.

He didn't had time to do two steps before Angel reappeared and kicked him in the stomach. Man doubled over and got a knee to his face. He was knocked out. Vampire kneeled next to her. ''Are you okay? They didn't do anything to you, did they?'' he asked, worry clear in his voice. Faith shook her head.

''Good. Come on, pick up your box, we're going to Giles. Now.'' he said. As Faith took her box, Angel hovered over the first man. ''I see you near her again, you'll be very sorry.''

* * *

Faith sighed. For past twenty minutes she was sketching Sol. Cat laid on the sofa in front of her, licking her paws. Slayer already had most of work done. Only tail remained to draw. Background too. Five minutes later, satisfied of her work, Faith wandered to the kitchen in order to eat something. Deciding on a simple sandwich, her food was done fast. But not fast enough to stop Giles from looking at the drawing of Sol. He looked between it and the real cat. Faith's face turned red when he faced to her.

''That's... that's very good. I didn't know you could draw.'' He told her.

''Me neither. Until I came across few sketchings.'' Slayer murmured.

Giles, sensing her uncomfort, quickly backed off.

''Pretend I'm not here. Actually, I'll just go... there.''

Giles left the room.

Brunette heavily sat down and took the pencil. Her mind flew to certain smile. A little, pretty face with blonde hair... She closed her eyes, trying to remember. She could swear that for a second, she saw Buffy's face. Not thinking, she grabbed her sketch pad and began to draw. Cute little nose, accompanied by a breathtaking smile, joy clear in eyes. It's like blonde was in front of her. Except she wasn't. Something was missing. Licking her lips, Faith wrote a little _B _in the corner and smiled.

* * *

''Man, she's hot.''

Oz and Faith watched a movie together.

Werewolf turned a questioning stare at her.

''Don't tell me you wouldn't want to have few minutes with her alone. I mean, redhead. That's already good for you, right?'' Faith asked him.

''Are you saying you like her?'' Oz said, pointing at the TV.

''You don't? Come on, accent alone should be enough. Sexy as hell. I'm not even counting that she's perfect. They all said it few times. She's such a warrior, you know? Strong and tough. Bad ass as it gets. But she's also so pure, innocent. Who wouldn't want her?''

Oz stayed quiet for few minutes.

''You're right. Except that's just a character. She doesn't really exist.''

''Oh, shut up! Lemme dream a little.'' Brunette laughed.

Giles came behind them.

''Here you are kids. I've got a surprise for you.'' Their heads turned to him.

''Since Buffy is coming back soon, me and Joyce thought that we might go out. All of us. Have a dinner in a nice restaurant. What do you say?''

Oz nodded his head. ''When?''

''Tomorrow would be best.'' He noticed that Faith didn't answer him. ''How about you?''

''Angel's going too?''

''I'm sure he will. As soon as you'll pass it to him.'' Giles answered and left the room. Not even a minute later, brunette stood near him.

''Restaurant, huh? I...''

''What is it?'' he asked gently.

''How the hell I'm supposed to know what to do with all of the things they'll give me? It's probably like five kinds of spoons and knives and...'' Slayer trailed off.

''No, don't worry. We're not going anywhere fancy. Just a normal dinner.'' Giles said.

''Oh.'' Now Faith felt stupid. ''Okay. So, I'll just go... finish the movie.'' Brunette left to join Oz.

* * *

Angel sat on the floor in his mansion, watching the fireplace. In few hours they were supposed to go eat dinner. He probably had something good to wear. It's not like it was his major problem. No, Joyce called earlier and wanted to meet him. Personal talk, she said. What would she want to talk about? His mind flew to only one possible scenario. Buffy. She was coming back tomorrow in the morning. He was almost certain that there wouldn't be any violence involved. Willow on the other hand... Read headed witch might have some problems with Faith. Brunette held her hostage, after all. His hope laid in Oz and his methods of calming his girlfriend down. He picked up light footsteps.

''Hi, Joyce.''

''Angel.'' she sat down. ''I'm here to talk with you about...'' Vampire cut her off. It wasn't really polite but, what the hell. He was past explaining that this chapter of history was over. He closed it. Locked it and threw the key away. Burned the bridges. ''Buffy. I figured. What do you want me to say, Joyce? What do you want to hear?''

Woman closed her eyes. Opening them, she said. ''You very well know that I didn't ever approved your relationship with my daughter. She needs to find herself a nice boy. I'm sure we both know that and that's not why I'm here.''

Angel raised his eyebrows. ''Really? Then why are you here?''

''I never really said it before... but I think you're a good man, Angel. Or a vampire. We might not like each other much, but I understand. This is bigger than your need to see my daughter again. I just wanted you to know that I'm okay with it. And I wanted to thank you. For being there for Faith. I don't know how would we manage to make her trust us without you.''

''You'd do it. No one can resist a Summers woman.'' Angel smiled.

Joyce got up and started to leave.

''Thank you.'' he called after her.

''See you at 8 o'clock.''

* * *

Faith stared at high heels before her. She kinda felt unsure about them. Shaking her head, brunette grabbed them and put on her own feet. It can' be really different than walking on flat boots, right? Besides, she had to know how. That kind of things you can't forget. Breathing deeply, she took a few, slow steps. Ha! It's like riding a bike. Increasing her pace, confidence in her steps... she fell down. Fuck, Giles had to hear that. Great, she already heard his fast footsteps heading right to her room. Faith did no even had time to get up. Doors flew open and Giles stared down at her, clearly surprised to see her in a position such as that. ''What happened?''

Brunette murmured something he couldn't understand. ''Sorry?''

''I fell.''

Then Giles noticed heels on her feet. He would've laughed if it wouldn't be so sad. This girl had seventeen years and couldn't walk on high heels. Faith probably never even bothered to try.

''Are you alright?''

Faith got up. ''Yeah.''

''Good.''

''Hey, you think I should go to school?''

Giles looked at her for a minute. ''If you want my opinion, then yes. But it's your life and I can't force you to go.''

''Is there even a high school here? I mean, last blew up.'' she asked.

He leaned against the door. ''I think you should maybe complete GED. You dropped out from school early. There's no point in going to high school.''

''Really? If you say so.''

Giles nodded his head and left, leaving Faith to practice walking.

* * *

''How long is gonna take Angel and Oz to get here? I'm hungry.''

Giles and Joyce traded looks. For past 10 minutes Faith was complaining. They shouldn't be here for another 5 minutes, but he wouldn't tell her that.

''Honey, they'll be here shortly. Now just hang on. We're all hungry.'' Joyce said.

Slayer scoffed and sat down. Giles noticed Oz's van slowly going down the street.

''They're here.'' he said over his shoulder and moved to pick up his keys. He felt a rush of air and turned his head to see front door opened and Joyce behind him.

''What the hell took you so long?'' Faith assaulted Angel.

''Good to see you too.'' Vampire replied. Oz nodded his head.

They all went to Giles' car and waited for owner to lock his door.

''Hey, Joyce. You work at the gallery, right?''

''Yes. Why did you ask?''

Faith shrugged. ''Just thought that maybe one day I could swing by and see it. If you don't mind.''

Elder woman smiled. ''Of course not. Come anytime you want. I'll gladly show you around.''

They got to the car. Young in the back. Faith leaned against Angel.

* * *

''You're too young to drink.'' Angel said.

They were at the table. Faith looked at him disbelievingly. She was the only one from the group underage.

''Since when did it ever stopped her?'' Oz murmured. Faith wouldn't hear that, except she was a slayer. ''You see? Even Oz agrees.''

Angel looked at Giles. ''I'm with Angel on this one. It's against the law and you shouldn't drink it because of your state. You should be clear for at least a week more.'' Faith dropped her head, but the smile on her face appeared. ''That doesn't mean you'll be allowed to drink after this week.'' He added.

''Excuse me, gotta hit the bathroom.''

* * *

''Maybe you all would like to come for a glass of wine? It's such a nice evening, it would be waste not to stay a little longer.''

They arrived back at Giles'. ''I think you're right Rupert. Angel?''

''Sure.''

''Hell yeah.'' Faith said enthustaically.

''You're not drinking.'' Angel warned. Brunette rolled her eyes and walked to the house.

Faith turned on the TV while rest went to the kitchen.

Giles poured everyone some wine.

''What are we drinking for?'' Oz asked.

''How about for the last peaceful day of this summer?'' Joyce suggested.

Group nodded and began to sip from their glasses. They spend some time in silence, each in thoughts.

They heard a very girly, very-unlike-Faith shriek, coming from Faith. Angel rushed to the living room, rest of them hot on his heels. He saw Faith on the sofa, controller in her hand. She turned to them. ''What?''

Angel glanced at TV. There was a devastated city on the screen. ''What happened?''

''Nothing.'' Faith looked away.

''Faith?'' he stepped closer.

She sighed. ''Okay so I tried to play _Resident Evil_, alright? It's not my fault that a fucking zombie jumped from the car right into me.''

Giles coughed. Oz looked away. Joyce turned away.

Angel shook his head, trying to suppress smile that began worming on his lips. ''You shrieked like that because of a game?''

''Hey! I didn't shriek.'' she said defensively pointing at him threateningly. Giles took off his glasses and left the room, Oz and Joyce following.

Angel turned around, hiding his face. It didn't do much, because Faith still could see his shoulders that right now were shaking. She dropped the controller and tackled him to the ground. Vampire laughed freely, trying to get Faith off him. They rolled on the ground few times. Using all her strenght, slayer had Angel pinned beneath her. ''What's so funny now?''

''You.''

That seemed to irritate Faith more. She raised her hand to smack Angel upside the head, when her arm got into iron grip. She turned her head to see a tiny fist going right to her face. ''Buffy, no!''

Brunette crashed to the floor. Last thing she saw was a blonde hair.

* * *

_So, how did you like it? Now when Buffy came back, I think I'll get a little more into it. However, I don't know when the next chapter is gonna be. School is starting soon and I gotta take care of real life now. But remember, more reviews I'll got, faster the chapter will be written. Review! ...Please? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note: **_Okay, this chapter is here now, only because of you reviews. Which, I realized, I didn't thank you for. Terribly sorry guys. You gotta know that I'm really thankful for all the review I've got. For everyone else who stick to the story and not reviewed yet, I'm thankful too. It would be nice to get a review though__. Hopefully I'll know what you think of it.  
_

**Chapter Four: Mind Or Heart**

''What's going on?''

Angel crawled to Faith's side, checking if she was alright. Yeah, just knocked out. He stood up.

''Why did you do that?'' he asked angry.

''Angel?''

''Hi Buffy.''

They turned to see Oz standing in the doorway.

''Oz?''

''Buffy?'' now Joyce and Giles made an appearance.

''Mom? Giles?''

''Buffy?''

''What happened here?''

''I don't know. Buffy just came and attacked us.'' Angel said.

''I attacked you? I didn't know! I saw Faith in Giles' house and I reacted. I thought she was trying to kill you! And-and what the hell is she doing here, anyway?'' Buffy looked at everyone. ''What are you guys wearing? What is she wearing?'' All of them were formally dressed. Faith had a black dress on, something Buffy thought she'd never see. Her eyes stopped at Angel. ''What the fuck are you doing here? You should be gone!''

''Hey! Watch your mouth young lady.''

''We thought you'd be gone till tomorrow...''

''We were packed sooner so we decided to come back...''

''Can everybody...''

''What happened?''

''Everybody calm down!'' Giles yelled. They shut their mouths and looked at him. ''Alright. Now that we know, more or less, what is happening, I suggest we sit down.'' They did as were told. Buffy's eyes were locked at unconscious brunette.

Angel moved to Faith.

''Don't wake her up yet.'' Giles quickly said. Angel looked at him. ''How we will explain it to her? Why would Buffy punch her at sight?''

Vampire nodded and moved the dark slayer to the couch.

Buffy blinked. ''Can someone tell me what happened while I was gone?''

Giles found himself in front of every pair of eyes in the room. ''Seems like it's on me. Buffy, it's good to have you back.''

Blonde raised an eyebrow. ''Right.''

Giles took of his glasses. ''Where to start?'' he asked himself. ''A week ago, Faith woke up from her coma.''

''And?''

He sighed. ''And... she has an amnesia.''

''Means she doesn't remember?'' Buffy asked. Angel nodded. ''She's faking.'' she immediately decided.

''She's not faking.'' Joyce said.

''You don't know her. She'll do anything to hurt us.'' Buffy replied heatedly. ''To hurt me.'' Angel barely picked that up. He was sure no one else heard it.

''Buffy, can you stop with these accusations? Let us explain everything maybe?'' Giles said tiredly.

Blonde folded her arms across her chest and glared at them.

''Okay. Faith is living with me. She really has no memory. We-''

''Wait.'' Buffy held up her hand. ''How much?''

''How much what?''

''How much of her momery is lost?''

Silence.

''All of it.'' Angel said.

Giles continued before she could say anything else. ''We thought you'd be back tomorrow. I-I'm not really ready to explain it all to you, but I will try. As for now, Faith's got her own room, clothes, basically everything. They are different from the ones she wore previously, you'll soon see. Her personality is almost completely reversed. She's nothing like her old-self.'' he paused and his gaze rested on brunette.

''Okay.'' Buffy said slowly. ''But why is she here and why are you here?'' she looked pointedly at her ex-lover.

''Faith is here, because... she doesn't have any family. As far as I know. When she was still at hospital, in order to bring her to me, I adopted her. Angel... it was Oz's idea.''

She turned to face the werewolf. Oz shrugged innocently. Her eyes stopped at vampire.

''Okay. They needed Faith to trust them so I came along.''

''And how did your coming here help?''

''...Faith thinks that I'm her brother.''

''Brother? You've gotta be kidding me.'' Buffy walked to the window.

''We're not. I realize that there's a... tension, between you and Faith. I know it won't be easy for you Buffy, but we need your help.'' Giles said.

It could be easy. Very easy. Just to forget the past year, go with them. No more fighting, screaming... Pretend that Faith wasn't here, that she just arrived. That she was now different. Her heart screamed 'Yes' loud and clear. Every bone in her body wanted to sprint to the brunette, hold her in arms and say it's gonna be alright. She wanted to go along with the flow. Yet her mind screamed 'No'. Warning her, preparing for attacks. She couldn't let Faith back into her life. Only to realize that she will destroy it. Play with her, and when she'll get bored, throw away. That was just Faith. But it's not this Faith, her heart pointed out. How could she be so sure? Giles said she's not faking. What can Giles know, anyway? Faith probably knew that and played the weak card. Ugh. There was so many possibilities...

To add more to Buffy's already coming headache, Angel was back. She was in the middle of getting over him and he had to come back. Act like nothing happened, like he never left. He was just standing there, watching her. She couldn't look at him. Not without pain. Without reminding herself that this part of her life was over. He was the one to leave. He shouldn't come back. And yet... she was happy. Kind of.

''Buffy?''

Blonde shook her head. ''Yeah?''

''We need your help with Faith.''

''What do you need me to do?''

''Couple days ago...'' Giles stopped and started again. ''The council-'' he got that far before Buffy was in his face.

''Where are they? If they think I'll let them lay one damn finger on her, they're gonna experience a new meaning of hurt.'' There was absolutely no way she'll hand Faith over to the council. Not now. Seems like her heart is winning so far.

''No, nothing like that. The council wants to make her a slayer again. I, personally, got reassigned as a watcher. Faith's this time.''

Buffy didn't know what to think of it. Maybe it's good? Brunette always said that slaying is her life... But that's not her. Looking down at her, Faith looked like a typical, very sexy girl, after an evening with family. And now they had to destroy it?

''Okay.'' she said eventually. ''You want me to what? Train her? Tell her the whole 'one girl in the world' speech?''

''That's a start.'' Giles nodded.

''And then what? Take her to patrols?''

''Yes, that's the plan.'' Angel said.

Buffy looked at Faith. ''I'll think of it.''

Giles sighed in his mind. He thought it could go worse. She seemed okay with the idea of Faith back in her life.

''How about Willow?''

''I don't think she'll be very okay with it. You can't expect her to just go and hug her, right?''

''I know. I just wanted to make sure she won't do anything stupid. Like ambush or tell Faith about it.'' Giles said.

''I'll talk with her.''

Everyone nodded. Faith stirred.

''What are we gonna do? Tell her that you punched her, why?''

She had no idea. To say that she thought Faith was back for a bloody revenge didn't really seem in place.

''We can, I don't know, tell her it was a mistake. I took her for someone else or something.''

''I don't think she'll buy it.'' Angel interjected.

''Then think about something she will.'' Buffy snapped at him.

''Maybe a break-in? You say someone and helped your friends.'' Joyce suggested.

''Thanks mom. And what? I knocked her out with one punch, because I know karate?'' she said sarcastically. She shot her a pointing look.

Faith groaned and touched her face. In the spot she got hit. Buffy kneeled over her and took by shoulders. Brunette opened her eyes, gaze unfocused. Buffy looked her in the eyes, waiting for some sign of recognition. Anything that could tell her that Faith was really playing them. Instead, dark slayer smiled dreamily ''I'm in heaven.''

Blonde froze for a second and dropped Faith back into couch. Quickly standing, she moved to the doors. ''I'll sleep with it, bye!'' she threw over her shoulder and disappeared.

Joyce stood up. ''I will go after her.'' She left too.

Three men remained, while Faith was slowly coming to.

''What the hell happened?''

Angel moved to her. ''Hey. What do you remember?''

''Besides getting my face hit? Blonde hair.''

''You see, there was a break-in...''

Faith sat up. ''Oh, no. There's no way I'm gonna believe that. What I saw, was Buffy knocking me out. What the fuck man?''

''Faith, language.'' Giles said.

Angel looked at her uneasy. Great. Now he had to come up with something believe able. ''You didn't understand me. Buffy thought there was a break-in and when she saw you straddling me, she thought-'' he got cut off by brunette. ''That's better. I might've believe it, but I saw her recognize me before hitting me, which, was fully her purpose all along. So how about we'll skip the half-truths and lies and get to the point. Why, the fuck did she attack me?''

Now he was fucked. What could he say? Except the truth. Shit, shit, shit! He looked helplessly at Giles.

He sighed and sat next to his soon-to-be slayer. ''Faith we... don't know.''

Faith opened her mouth to say something. Giles held up his finger. ''You see, not long before your accident... something happened between you and Buffy. We don't know what, but you've been distant even since. I think she was really surprised and assumed that you wanted to, I don't know...'' he trailed off. He hoped Faith will figure it out by herself.

''I'll go say hi to Willow'' Oz said suddenly and left.

Brunette gingerly touched her face. She hissed and moved her hand back after making a contact. ''Okay, let's say I believe you. What is she? A Power Ranger?''

''She... she trained karate.'' Angel said convincingly.

Faith looked at him for a minute. Then she sighed and silence fell over them.

''You got any ice?''

* * *

When Joyce arrived back at home, Buffy was already there. Sitting in the living room, staring blankly in space.

''Buffy?'' she asked slowly. Blonde looked at her.

''What happened back there? I thought you'd be happy. You were so sad after she got into coma...''

Buffy shook her head. ''I am. I am happy, it's just...'' she searched for the right word. ''...complicated.''

Elder Summers didn't understand. ''What is so complicated? I know you and Faith had your differences in the past, but that's forgotten now. On her part.''

''Exactly. How can I act around normally when I know what happened? I remember for both of us. And when you told me she doesn't...'' she composed herself. ''If I have to train her, spend time with her, I can't treat her like she's done something wrong. I mean, she did, she did but she doesn't remember that...''

Now, that was a little bit complicated. But Joyce suspected there was something her daughter didn't let out.

She wanted to ask more, dwell on it, but thought better. ''How do you feel about Angel?'' she asked instead.

''Normally. Nothing's changed.'' she lied and they both knew it. Vampire being back here messed things up even more.

''I think I'll go to sleep.'' Buffy eventually said.

''You're not hungry?''

Blonde shook her head and went up. ''Night, mom.''

Sometime later, she was in her bed, laying motionless. She should be asleep by now, going through her dreams, hopefully not at all about Faith. Or Angel, for that matter. Buffy wanted to explore some candy world, maybe fall down through a rabbit hole. But no, her mind was working full time, not letting her body to have the much needed rest. The more she wanted to think about anything but Faith, the more her thoughts went back to her. To brunette's face, now bruised because of her. Fuck. It's not like Buffy cared. Okay, maybe a little. But that wasn't her fault, at all! It's not her fault that in the first place, she was the one to put Faith into a coma. She had to be stopped and Buffy did the only thing she could. Stop her.

She tossed and turned, searching for a comfortable position to sleep, but none seemed good enough. Always something distracted her. Something meant Faith. Now Buffy was pissed. She didn't care about her before, why she'd started now? Because her dark counterpart was back, that's why. With an amnesia, which didn't help. On her vendetta, Buffy could pretend that she didn't care. Brunette had to be stopped and she would be the one to stop her. Now everything was different. Tomorrow, she had to go there, pretend that everything is okay and make friends. But what if, at some point, Faith will remember? This was so confusing. Her mind flew back to Giles'. When she picked Faith up, the only thing she saw in her eyes was... adoration maybe? She wasn't sure. It wasn't hate though. Or anger. Just... joy. Faith was happy that she saw her.

A part of Buffy, a big part, was happy too. Fucking great, now she was going in circles. She was happy, but her mind constantly reminded her of a 'what if' scenario. Screw it. Faith taught her once, that you had to live your life like there was no tomorrow. No time to think, just act. Doing precisely that, Buffy quickly put on some clothes. Determination in her, she sneaked out through the window.

* * *

Faith was doing the exact same thing Buffy did some minutes ago. Laying in her bed, trying to sleep, yet not succeeding. She couldn't sleep, partially because her mind was overloaded and partially because she had nothing to snuggle into. Angel left sometime ago, Giles was probably asleep by now. Her only hope was Sol, but the cat was sleeping on the sofa downstairs. Faith had no heart to go down, wake the poor cat and bring her up, just because she was fucking lonely and couldn't sleep. She remembered Giles' words. Apparently she and Buffy had a history. Seemed like it was kind of a bad one. Yet, she was drawn to her immediately. Something major had to happen between them, judging from blonde's reaction. Maybe they were together and Faith cheated on her? If yes, then she was retarded. But they would tell her that, right? She asked, at the hospital if she had a boyfriend. Fuck, if she was involved with Buffy, that would make her a girlfriend. Nah, she'd know.

She discarded that possibility. Faith noticed how Angel said her name. Almost as if he was afraid to talk about her. Her name sounded softly, hesitantly from his lips. Awesome, her brother had a thing for the chick she wanted. A real family drama is ready to play out. Or maybe it already did? Maybe that's what caused some tension between them. She had to talk with Buffy about it. And ask her what the fuck did she thought when she hit her. That really hurt, by the way. Her face was still kinda numb. She was wasting her time. There was no way she'll figure it out on her own. There's simply too many scenarios, each of them worse than the previous one.

Frustrated, she hit the pillow, trying to give it more comfortable shape. No such luck. She began to play with the rings on her left hand. She concentrated on them, hoping that maybe she'll have some sudden epiphany and remember anything about them. Only thing that happened was her eyes starting to water. Faith blinked few times and sighed. She should be asleep by now. It was close to midnight. Brunette played with her hair, twisting them around her fingers. A sudden, crazy idea flew through her mind.

Very cautiously, her hands lifted her shirt and began to wander up her stomach. She touched her breasts with the tips of her fingers. She moved her hand up. Brunette licked her fingers and danced around her nipples, feeling them harden. Oh God, that felt damn good. She massaged her breasts, almost wishing that someone would be here to help her. Soon, it started to be quite not enough. Fidgeting, she let out a shaky breath and let her hand go down. She felt the fabric of her panties. Faith was ready to take them off, but something interrupted her concentration. Something or someone was outside the window.

Fuck, someone got a nice show. She reached for a baseball bat that she kept near the bed. She put on her slippers and on her toes, sneaked to the window. She was halfway there, when the window started to open. Faith froze. A leg appeared in the room, followed by rest of the body. Not thinking anymore, brunette raised her bat and aimed at the mysterious figure. At last second her arm was stopped. Faith was stripped off the baseball and pushed into the bed. Stranger, who was smaller than her, Faith noticed, bent over and flicked on the nightlight.

''Buffy?'' she asked incredulously. It was the little blonde in front of her, clearly uncomfortable as if she didn't know what to say or do. It was precisely how Buffy felt like now, but...

''Hey.'' she waved.

For a longer moment, neither of them spoke. Faith was first to break the ice. ''What the fuck are you doing here?''

Looks like her attitude didn't change completely. Buffy smiled at that, against herself. ''I wanted to see you.'' she said.

Faith stood up. ''Yeah, 'cuz you didn't saw me after knocking the shit outta me.'' she replied sarcastically.

''I-I'm sorry.''

Brunette snorted. ''I might forgive you, if you tell me why?''

''Why what?''

''Why did you hit me? Angel and Giles tried to feed me some bullshit. So?'' she folded her arms across her chest. Faith might, or might not notice that her breasts looked even better now. Buffy certainly did. Add to that her still semi-hard nipples... Blonde made herself look up. She backtracked to Faith's question. What to do? She panicked.

''Uhhh...'' Not thinking, Buffy abandoned words and ran to Faith, hugging her for all it was worth. Faith seemed shocked, but after taking a breath, smelling blonde's shampoo on occasion, she responded. Answers could wait for a few moments. Or for a long time, depending on how long she'll be hugged. Blonde hid her face in brunette's neck. Faith felt her breathing and instantly became hot. Her hands went up and down blondes back. What Faith didn't know, was that Buffy had quite a nice view of her cleavage. Even if, it wouldn't bother her.

Slowly, Buffy took a step back. ''I missed you.'' she whispered shyly. Those three words almost made Faith jump straight into sealing. That meant she had a chance. Smiling widely, Faith was the one to initiate hugging this time. Focusing on her joy and hope, Faith now felt even closer to the blonde. She couldn't explain it. It was like something from inside her called. It wanted to be close to Buffy. Faith shrugged it off, she certainly wasn't gonna complain.

Buffy's thoughts ran a different path. She made an ass out of herself. First attack her, then hug her in the middle of the night after practically breaking-in. She almost froze when Faith responded to her words. She hugged her back, while feeling a doze of slayer strenght from the brunette. They really needed to work on that. Their slayer connection felt like in the night of Finch's murder. Almost, because now it didn't had the same emotions. Yet it was very clear. Faith was breathing righ into her ear. Buffy was actually surprised that she didn't melt right on the spot. Her knees however, felt a little weak. She was doomed. The crush she developed on Faith, the one she tried to squash after her departure to the dark side, came back with a full force. Looks like Buffy's heart won this one.

Possibly Faiths mind caught up to her body, because she stiffened and slowly let go. ''Right, um... sorry 'bout that.''

Buffy wanted to laugh. ''It's nothing.''

Faith sat on her bed. Blonde looked down and sat next to her. She realized something and looked down again. Faith noticed that and frowned. She looked down but didn't saw anything out of ordinary. Just a wooden floor and their feet.

''Wha-what is...'' Buffy trailed off. Faith sighed in annoyance. ''You're like a fifth person who's asking me about it. What the hell? They're mine and I'm wearing them 'cuz it's cold. Got any problem with that?''

Buffy stared at Faith in amusement. She started to laugh and her back hit the bed. Faiths eyes darkened and she jumped at the blonde. Buffy tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but only half-heartedly. Soon, she was pinned down. ''Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Let me go.'' she whispered playfully.

Brunette smiled in victory and let go, helping Buffy sat up. They fell in silence, watching their joined hands. Brunette caressed Buffy's palm with her thumb.

''So, you sneaked here in the middle of the night to watch me sleep?'' Faith asked.

''Yeah...'' Buffy was distracted by Faith's sexy litle thumb, still going up and down her hand.

''Come on, look at me.''

Buffy did as she was told. Faith's face was a little purple on the left of her chin. This blow shouldn't leave any bruises. But Faith wasn't at her best, her body still needed to recover to previous, glorious state. Now Buffy felt like shit. She looked her in the eyes questioningly. Faith slowly nodded. Blonde reached out her hand, after what seemed hours to her, touched the spot tenderly. Her hand continued journey on it's own. Almost unnoticeable, Faith leaned into her touch. She gently took her hand and intertwined theirs fingers. Buffy stared into Faith's eyes. The longer she did so, the deeper she sank into the chocolate beauty. Faith slowly leaned closer and closer to her. Buffy knew what was gonna happen and yet, didn't do anything to stop it. When brunette stopped few inches before blondes face, hesitation in her eyes, maybe even a little fear, Buffy reduced the distance between them.

The chosen one placed a light kiss on her sister's slayer lips. Faith slowly responded, yet as hesitantly as the kiss she received. She heard Buffy let out a shaky breath. Faith took it as a good sign. Gaining more confidence, her free hand made it's way to blonde's neck. She risked using a little tongue. The reward was definitely worth it. Buffy parted her lips, letting Faith in. Feeling Buffy's tongue, massaging her own, Faith felt like she was on another planet. She barely felt blonde's hand on her waist. Everything in Faith's body yelled at her to simply take blonde right here and now, but she didn't succumb to it. That would make it a little too much for the first time. The whole thing was going great so far, she didn't want to scare the blonde off. And she didn't wanted to stop either, especially now that Buffy seemed to get more into it.

Faith was the one who had to push into Buffy at first, but now she found herself being pushed back. And it was very, very wonderful feeling. She felt like she just discovered heaven. Buffy scooped Faith's face in her hands and slowly broke off the kiss. This was too fast, but felt to right to stop too early. Their foreheads were still pressed against each other. Buffy opened her eyes, as if synchronized, Faith opened hers too, at the same time.

''I-I should go.'' Blonde eventually said, not breaking their eye contact. ''You probably should.'' Brunette agreed, but neither of them made a move to let Buffy leave. After a minute, Buffy stood up. She took a step to the window and stopped. Sighing, purpose in her steps, she opened the window. Then she quickly turned around, ran to Faith and kissed her cheek.

Oh, no. You're not getting me all hot to leave me with a kiss like that. Not after kissing me _like_ that earlier.

''B, wait!''

Buffy was on the other side of the window when Faith jumped into life. She reached out and grabbed Buffy's hand, bringing her close. Not waiting, brunette's mouth attacked hers. And what a pleasant attack it was. The kiss lasted maybe half the minute. Faith breathed heavily. ''I'll see you tomorrow.'' Buffy said and ran off into the night. Faith watched her until she disappeared from the view. She touched her lips, the ghost of the kiss still lingering there. Brunette closed the window and went back to the bed. God, now she was burning up. Letting go of every ounce of modesty and carefulness she had in herself, she quickly discarded her panties and feeling the wetness there, put two fingers inside.

Faith moaned and her other hand flew to her breasts. She found a comfortable angle and worked her thumb on her clit too. Squeezing the breasts tighter, she added a third finger and increased her tempo. She thought of Buffy. Her lips, breasts... Faith's imagination created Buffy, all naked and hot. Wanting her, needing her, begging her... By now she didn't care how loud she was. Which happened to be pretty loud. For her sake, Giles' room was far from hers. Faith, thinking about Buffy doing those things to her, reached her climax sooner that she thought. Guess that whole coma didn't really worked good on her. She hid her face in the pillows, trying to muffle her screams. Brunette saw a whole carnival behind her eyelids. All of the fireworks seemed to form an image of Buffy. She felt a warm, sticky wetness all over her hand, and probably over her sheets too. She couldn't care less about that. She withdrew her hand from between her thighs and cooped her breasts. Feeling positively exhausted, Faith fell into a comfortable sleep, dreams full of certain little blonde.

She didn't know that Buffy did the exact same thing once she's gotten home. Her first choice was to take a cold shower, but it was late, she didn't want to wake up her mom. She tried to shrug it off, but her hand unconsciously flew down. Before she knew it, blonde was pleasuring herself, images of Faith in her mind. The way brunette sounded when she called for her to wait. So desperately, needy.

Faith called her B. It might've been a wrong step to take. For now however, blonde was really glad the let her heart win.

* * *

_Okay, this is my very first attempt to write something like the B/F scene up there. So, if you think it was good, tell me to write more and I will. If you didn't like it, then sorry. Don't get your hopes up yet. There's still a lot to cover before they can be together. _

_Long is the way and hard, that out of hell leads up to light.- John Milton, Paradise Lost._


End file.
